Currently, World Wide Web (“Web”) search systems generally adopt a “one-size-fits-all” approach, where the same search interfaces are presented to all users for each query they submit. There may be good reasons for this. For example, users can benefit from familiarity, and the cost on interface designers is likely minimized. However, as users perform more tasks using search engines, standard search interfaces are increasingly proving to be inadequate and/or unreasonably inflexible.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.